Electric Blue Eyes
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Post saison 7, Cuddy ,'est jamais partie.


Elle en rêve toutes les nuits ou presque.

Au début elle rêvait simplement de l'océan, à perte de vue. Puis elle avait compris qu'elle ne rêvait pas de l'océan en lui-même mais de l'océan de ses yeux. Depuis, elle voit ses yeux chaque nuit, elle se réveille en sursaut chaque nuit, et elle pleure. Elle pleure des heures durant avant de finalement parvenir à se rendormir, ses pleurs aussi intarissables que l'océan.

Elle avait deviné dès les premières nausées matinales qu'elle était enceinte, le test de grossesse ne faisant que confirmer ce dont elle était déjà presque sure. Lorsque, pleine d'appréhension elle osa regarder le bâtonnet blanc, lorsqu'elle y lut qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et pendant de nombreuses minutes fut secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Puis, une fois calmée elle se mit à rire. Elle rit, encore et encore.

Pourquoi le destin se montrait-il si cruel avec elle ? Elle qui avait, des années durant, voulu porter en elle la vie, elle qui avait tant espéré un jour tomber enceinte de lui, porter son enfant, leur enfant au regard océan. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée enceinte du pire des salauds ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là, la nuit suivante non plus. Elle était perdue, ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas être la mère de l'enfant de House, elle ne le voulait plus.

Quand elle dormit enfin le troisième jour, elle rêva qu'elle lui envoyait un paquet, un paquet contenant leur enfant. Elle se sentit coupable en se réveillant.

Le quatrième jour, elle donnait vie à un monstre. Le cinquième à un enfant mort-né.

La nuit suivante, elle tuait l'enfant, celle d'après elle tuait un House au ventre rond. Le huitième jour, House, au volant d'une voiture, un nourrisson près de lui, prenait un malin plaisir à écraser Rachel.

Le matin du neuvième jour elle se réveilla en espérant faire une fausse-couche. Elle décida de consulter un psychologue.

Alors qu'elle commençait à accepter sa grossesse, au bout du quatrième mois, elle recommença à rêver du regard bleu électrique de l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Elle ne rêvait plus de meurtre, certes, mais elle rêvait de ses yeux à nouveau.

Au début de son cinquième mois de grossesse, elle rêva qu'elle donnait la vie à son enfant, un enfant aux yeux bleus. Le matin suivant, elle se trouva incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, pas même une tasse de thé.

Rachel passait son temps à lui poser des questions sur le bébé. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir complètement accepté de porter le fils de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle portait un enfant qu'elle était incapable d'aimer, elle se haïssait pour cela, mais elle haïssait encore plus House, responsable de cette grossesse, responsable de ses larmes, responsable de son incapacité à éprouver des sentiments pour son propre enfant.

Un soir, alors qu'elle approchait son sixième mois de grossesse, Rachel avant d'aller se coucher déposa un baiser sur le ventre rond de sa mère puis quitta la pièce en sautillant.

Après avoir mis sa fille au lit Cuddy s'assît sur son canapé et pleura. Elle était habituée, elle pleurait souvent mais ce soir là, pour la première fois, elle caressa son ventre. Le lendemain elle retourna voir son psychologue.

Elle entamait son neuvième mois de grossesse et tout allait bien. Rachel était pressée de rencontrer le bébé. Wilson lui avait offert quelques jouets et peluches pour l'enfant et elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Elle rêvait toujours d'un regard bleu électrique mais était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait plus là de celui de House mais bien de celui de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait pas souhaité connaître le sexe et s'en accommodait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de prénom mais elle ne se pressait pas.

Un soir, à deux semaines de la date prévue pour l'accouchement, elle s'endormit dans le canapé et rêva qu'elle donnait naissance à un fils qu'elle appelait Greg. En se réveillant, elle décida de suivre enfin les conseils de son psychologue et de régler ce qui devait être réglé.

Elle est déjà assise quand il rentre dans la pièce. Il porte cet ignoble ensemble orange, ses mains sont menottées, il est flanqué de deux gardes qui le font asseoir et demandent à Cuddy si tout va bien avant de quitter la pièce. Ils sont seuls, elle lui fait face, enfin. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte mais durant les derniers mois elle n'avait attendu que ça. Etre face à lui de nouveau, voir la honte dans ses yeux, le voir baisser la tête et éviter son regard. Elle savoure ce qu'elle vit.

Pendant les dix premières minutes ils sont silencieux, il n'ose pas la regarder. Et elle le contemple, la tête haute. Puis enfin, elle prononce simplement son nom, elle a à présent toute son attention.

Lorsqu'enfin il entend sa voix il se sent contraint de lever les yeux, lentement il relève la tête et est frappé non seulement par la beauté de celle qui lui fait face mais surtout par toute la haine qu'il lit dans ses yeux, des yeux où il pouvait autrefois voir l'amour. Il ne peut se résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux, il fixe donc un point à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Il ne la regarde pas directement, il ne peut pas, il est rongé par la honte, elle se sent victorieuse. Avant de parler à nouveau elle prend le temps de détailler son visage, ses joues sont creuses, son visage est marqué par d'énormes cernes. Sa barbe et ses cheveux sont plus longs, son regard a perdu toute sa force, tout son éclat. Elle se surprend à penser qu'ils sont moins bleus. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle ressent de la pitié. Elle n'a jamais ressenti aucune pitié pour lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle l'a toujours considéré comme son égal, mais aujourd'hui, c'est de la pitié qu'elle ressent. Elle ressent de la pitié pour l'homme qui a tenté de la tuer et ça la rend malade. Elle reprend ses esprits et prononce un simple mot : pourquoi.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, il s'attendait à devoir lui donner des explications, il sait depuis huit longs mois qu'il est en prison qu'il devra un jour lui donner des explications, mais il ne peut pas. Il a passé des journées, des nuits à essayer de comprendre son geste mais il ne le comprend pas, il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui a fait ça à elle. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de savoir, de comprendre, mais il ne peut expliquer quelque chose que lui-même ne comprend pas. Il se contente de lui présenter ses excuses. Elle rit, elle rit et son cœur se brise. Ce n'est pas le rire qu'il lui connait, le rire cristallin qu'il adorait écouter alors qu'elle jouait avec Rachel. Ce rire qu'il ne connaît pas lui glace le sang.

Elle lui ordonne de la regarder et il lui obéit, tel un chien qu'on a dressé. Elle le regarde avec toute la haine qu'elle est capable d'éprouver, contrastant avec le remord dans son regard. Alors qu'elle le fixe, elle voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle réalise alors qu'elle ne l'a vu pleurer que par addiction à la Vicodin, que dans le manque, mais elle sait qu'il ne peut pas être en manque. Elle est perturbée, choquée même, mais elle ne veut pas céder, elle est ici pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fait plus partie de sa vie.

Elle est insensible aux larmes dans ses yeux, il le sait. Encore une fois il lui demande de lui accorder son pardon, encore une fois il l'implore du regard. Elle ne cède pas. Il sait qu'il mérite le supplice qu'elle lui inflige mais il n'en est pas moins insoutenable. Elle parle enfin, elle lui raconte comment il l'a brisée, elle lui dit combien elle le déteste et il la comprend, il accepte tout ce qu'elle ressent. Alors qu'il pense qu'elle en a fini, qu'elle va à présent partir, il voit ses yeux briller. Son regard, resté jusque là impassible s'humidifie et de nombreuses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Elle n'est plus capable de se contenir, après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne veut plus le revoir, après lui avoir fait comprendre que tout est fini, elle pleure. Elle se déteste de ne pas avoir su refouler ses larmes mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle ne sait plus vraiment si elle veut lui dire qu'elle est enceinte, son ventre, dissimulé sous la table n'ayant pu la trahir pour le moment. Elle ne sait pas si elle veut qu'il sache, si elle préfère qu'il sorte de la pièce avant elle, mais elle est venue avec un but et doit aller jusqu'au bout de son acte si elle veut pouvoir enfin se sentir libre. Alors elle parle :

« Je te déteste House, plus que je n'ai jamais détesté personne et c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. J'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais tout le mal que tu m'as fait, j'espère que tu vivras hanté par le souvenir, rongé par le remord. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir oublier, tout oublier et tout recommencer. T'oublier toi. Mais tu sais, jamais je n'en serai capable, je suis contrainte de vivre à jamais dans le souvenir, de vivre à jamais dans le passé parce que, vois-tu, avant que je ne te quitte, avant que tu ne tente de nous tuer ma fille et moi, tu m'as donné ce dont jamais je n'avais osé rêver, tu m'as donné ce que j'aurais un jour pu appeler le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Tu m'as donné un enfant House, un enfant de toi et mon rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar parce que jamais, jamais je ne serai capable de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis condamnée à élever ton enfant et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste pour cela, je te déteste plus encore que je ne t'ai aimé, je te déteste plus encore que j'ai détesté cet enfant que je porte. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour imaginer les cauchemars, les nuits blanches, l'angoisse, la haine, la peur. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour imaginer le nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallu pour accepter cet enfant, le nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallu pour ne plus espérer faire une fausse couche, le nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallu pour me résoudre à garder cet enfant, à l'élever, le nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallu pour enfin poser ma main sur mon ventre en ressentant autre chose que de la haine. Je ne sais pas si tu en seras capable, mais j'espère que cela arrivera, j'espère que tu auras envie de mourir en pensant à tout le mal que tu m'as fait. J'espère que tu auras envie de mourir en pensant à tout le mal que tu me feras encore. »

Alors qu'elle parle il se tait, il l'écoute, des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais ne les sent pas. Quand elle se tait enfin, quand elle se lève, quand il voit son ventre rond, il prend enfin conscience de l'homme qu'il est. Durant les huit derniers mois, il pensait ne ressentir que remord et culpabilité mais il se trompait, il sait à présent ce qu'il a fait, il sait ce qu'il a fait à la seule femme qui l'ait jamais accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il sait qu'il ne sera plus capable de vivre, seulement de survivre, s'il y parvient. Elle quitte la pièce et il est seul, pour de bon.

Le jour de l'accouchement c'est Wilson qui lui tient la main, c'est Wilson qui lui rend visite et qui, le premier, contemple le petit bonhomme aux yeux bleus. Quand il lui demande son prénom, il voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il devine qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher de l'appeler Greg. Il la voit prendre son fils dans ses bras et pleurer. Elle ne sourit pas. Lorsque Rachel arrive le lendemain, flanquée de sa grand-mère, un large bouquet de lys à la main, elle sourit enfin, et quand elle prend Rachel près d'elle sur son lit, quand elle lui présente son petit frère pour la première fois, Wilson peut lire le bonheur dans ses yeux. Il espère pour elle que tout ira bien.

House, du fin fond de sa cellule reçoit le faire-part de naissance du fils de Cuddy. Il pense tout d'abord que c'est Wilson qui lui a envoyé puis, en retournant le morceau de papier trouve une photo de Cuddy, tout sourire, son fils dans les bras et Rachel lui tenant la main à ses côtés, souriante et de toute évidence heureuse d'être avec sa maman et son petit frère. Il sait qu'il est le seul à avoir reçu cette photo, en dessous, quelques mots écrits de la main de Cuddy : C'est ici que tout se termine et que tout recommence, merci pour tout, adieu. Cuddy.

Il pleure, de joie et de tristesse, il pleure. Il retourne le faire-part et y prête plus d'attention, le gosse a ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez. Le gosse porte son nom. Il sait qu'il ne la reverra jamais, que jamais Rachel ou même son propre fils ne connaîtront son existence mais il est heureux parce qu'au fond, la femme qu'il aimera toujours n'était pas si prête que ça à l'oublier.

Quelques jours plu tard, lorsqu'il sort enfin de prison, il décide de déménager, par respect pour Cuddy. Il se trouve un appartement et un poste dans la région de Chicago, lorsqu'il emménage, il colle sur son frigo le faire-part que Cuddy lui a envoyé, laissant le verso visible pour être capable de contempler chaque jour le plus proche qu'il n'aurait jamais d'une famille, sa famille.

Au fond de lui, il espère qu'elle finira par lui pardonner, il espère que ce petit bonhomme demandera à rencontrer son père, il espère tout simplement la revoir, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas vraiment d'illusions et qu'il sache que c'est peine perdue.

Quelque part, à quelques états de là, une femme pense à lui en endormant ses enfants et sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, et que, d'ici quelques années, elle se rendra surement à une conférence médicale du côté de Chicago, parce qu'on ne peut oublier l'homme que l'on a passé la moitié de sa vie à adorer.

Electric blue eyes – The Cranberries ./watch?v=rBYUSp0vtxo&noredirect=1


End file.
